Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 4
Synopsis for "Part Four: The Rocket's Red Glare" Atom, Gold, Ice and Beetle find themselves dropped into a Russian forest somewhere near St Petersberg after losing track of a group of OMACs that had attacked Jaime’s family. Their discussions over their predicament are cut short when they find themselves under fire by a squad from the Rocket Red Brigade the Russian super-soldier corps. However, the Russian soldiers are actually in pursuit of another Rocket Red, and the American heroes are just in the wrong place. They were actually pursing Gavril Ivanovich, a pro-communist former Rocket Red Captain who became an outlaw for fighting the Westernisation of his country. The former Leaguers are hesitant to get involved with the official Russian security forces, but the abandonment and recklessness they show whilst pursuing Ivanovich forces their hand. They weight into the fight to protect the nearby civilians and are quickly joined by Fire who arrives after escaping from Checkmate Castle. Elsewhere, Taleb Beni Khalid, her superior within Checkmate, passes along responsibility for Fire’s capture to Batman and the Justice League. However, the Batman is suspicious about why he and Checkmate subconsciously “feel” like they should let her go. The new Rocket Red is over joyed to see Captain Atom and the others and declares them all to be the “Justice League International!!” However, they have to drag him out of the populated area before the other Rocket Reds gather their wits. Once the Rocket Red’s are defeated, Ivanovich resumes trying to convince them that they are indeed a team, a reborn JLI. Fire and Ice resist the idea, but its Booster who points out that they’ve been manoeuvred into becoming a group. He believes that Maxwell Lord has deliberately engineered the events that have introduced them to the new Blue Beetle and Rocket Red and that he has monitored their progress and conversations. Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord has being having a very bad day. He has visited Dr Tatum Ranch’s laboratory to discuss his “nanotype genetic enhancement research.” However, Max inadvertently kills Tatum when he tries to mind control him. An energy pours out of Tantum, killing him, and leaving a corpse that resembles a black lantern. Max keeps trying and has killed several more scientists by the time that he overhears via his radio link to the defeated Rocket Reds Booster calling him out. Max then radios the heroes and asks “Okay, Booster… what would you like to know?” Appearing in "Part Four: The Rocket's Red Glare" Featured Characters *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) (First Appearance) and (Joins Team) Supporting Characters *Skeets Villains *Maxwell Lord (Behind The Scenes) *Rocket Red Brigade Other Characters *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Black King (Taleb Beni Khalid) *Tatum Ranch (Dies in This Issue) Locations *'Russia' *'Saint Petersburg' *'Switzerland' *Checkmate Headquarters *'United States of America' *Gotham City *Batcave Items *Batcomputer *Blue Beetle Scarab *Rocket Red Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *The Names on The Rocket Reds are: *'БЭHЭT/БENET ("Benet") (Note Wrong Use of "N")' *'ЛЖAДCOH/ЛЖAHCON ("Lzjadson") (Note Wrong Use of "H" and "N")' *'ДPAGO ("Drago") (Note Wrong Use of "G")' *'AЛAN ("Alan") (Note Wrong Use of "N")' Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14929 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-the-rockets-red-glare/37-220788/ Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 04